1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to wireless devices operating in a channel limited environment.
2. Prior Art
Existing communications devices mitigate interference through a priori time division, ad hoc collision detection, or a priori frequency channel assignments. Interference or packet collisions in these types of systems are corrected or mitigated by waiting for a random period and resending the transmission or data packet on the same channel. The drawbacks of these systems range from the non-continuous transmission of data to real time coordination amongst the wireless devices.